One Wild Night with seanpware
by GeminiSinger
Summary: Have you ever had a wild day? Perhaps you've had a wild night. Well, it may have began like this lemony story. This is hidden poetry in here. DLDR. This contains extreme girl-girl romantic action. There is an OC. Also, Fletcher is a part of the plot. Sarah from My Babysitter's a Vampire is a character in here, too. There is extreme nastiness in here.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: I have collaborated on this with seanpware. This is extremely nasty. There will be vomiting. There will be human toilets. There will be futa. There will be teen pregnancy. DLDR; enjoy.**

* * *

Chyna just left some classroom. She headed to her and Olive's bedroom. As she approached the door, she heard panting. Chyna looked through the space between the door and the doorway then turned her head. Chyna saw Olive nude and with three fingers deep inside her tropical rainforest.  
Chyna quickly shot back her head.

Chyna could not believe what she have just saw, her best friend and roommate was fingering her dripping wet hole.  
"Oh, my God." Chyna whispered as she continued to watch Olive.

The young blonde bit down on her lower lip while pumping her three fingers inside her while feeling her juices surrounding her fingers.

Olive pumped with vigor. Her breathing speed increased. Quiet moans and mewls began to slip out of the blonde's piehole.  
"Fuck. Fuck. Ugh, Chyna. Chyna!" Olive almost whispered aloud.  
Olive exploded. The bedsheet was soaked underneath Olive; some of the wall across from the bed was coated, too.

Chyna couldn't believe her ears when she heard Olive moaning her name. She couldn't help but find it very hot, and seeing Olive playing with herself and seeing her completely naked, she felt like making love to the blonde.

Chyna contemplated internally whether or not she should go in the wet room. Sure the two ladies felt the same way about each other, but would Olive be mad if she found out about Chyna's spying?

Olive's wet body released a virile groan and Chyna barged into the bedroom. Chyna saw something she didn't see before on Olive. In Olive's right hand was a pink double-ended dildo that she was inserting into her tight pussy. Chyna began to imagine herself taking the other end of the dildo and taking every inch in her.

"Hey, tiger." Olive cooed. "Come join me. Oh, close the door before you do."  
Chyna obeyed Olive and stripped off her clothes.  
"Mmm…hairy. That's how I like it." Olive drooled.  
Without another word spoken, Olive shoved the tool into Chyna's rainforest. The rainforest wailed and contracted.

Chyna held her legs up in the air and held them open for Olive as Olive kept fucking Chyna's pussy.

"Oh, fuck." moaned Chyna.  
"Mmm, so sexy." groaned Olive.

The blonde wrapped her lips around the other end of the dildo and started sucking on it like it was a real cock while fucking Chyna. Chyna took every inch inside her pussy and used her right hand to rub herself.

Chyna mewled and moaned. Her heartbeat rose and her body trembled. Finally, with a great spasm, Chyna exploded all over Olive.  
"Damn, you taste good." Olive smirked. "Get on your knees. I wanna show you a trick I learned from Lexi."  
Chyna smiled at the thought of the two blondes "wrestling".  
"Knees, now!" Olive commanded. "Sorry. I'm just cranky when I'm horny."

Chyna obeyed Olive as she got on her knees. Olive began to smack Chyna's ass nice and hard, making her feel really turned on.

"Ooh." cooed Chyna.

"You like that, don't you?" asked Olive.

Olive continued smack Chyna's ass until it was nice and red.

Olive kind of lost control of herself and kept slapping. Before Chyna would lose her butt, Olive regained her composure. During that, the music prodigy groaned the genius' name several times.  
"Okay, how about you…lie on your back?" Olive thought aloud.  
"Yes, mistress." Chyna cajoled then obeyed.  
Olive crawled between Chyna's legs and rubbed her fingers along Chyna's thighs. Chyna groaned.  
Olive then stuck the tool inside herself. She pulled out it when it was nicely moist. Then, Olive rubbed the pink and glittery thing on Chyna's thighs, which made Chyna purr.  
"How I ever told you how much I love chocolate?" Olive seductively asked.

Olive stuck the dildo in Chyna's mouth so she could taste her juices and lick the dildo clean off. Chyna started to get a couple of inches of the dildo and deep throated it. She began to gag on it and covered it with her saliva.

"Take it, baby. Keep sucking on it." Olive coached as she started playing with her own pussy.

Chyna's sucking sped up.

"Pretend that you're giving me a blowjob. You use that tongue, you grab my fat cock and pump it simultaneously. You moan when I shove myself down your throat." Olive breathed.

Chyna imagined just that. She began licking, sucking, and even chewing on the tool until she flooded. Olive cleaned the waters with her tongue.

"Mmm, baby, you did a great job." Olive whispered.

"Thanks." Chyna whispered back before taking one of Olive's mounds into her mouth.

Olive let out a moan as Chyna began sucking on her left breast.

"Yeah, baby. Keep sucking on it. Suck on it harder." moaned Olive.

Chyna obeyed Olive as she sucked on Olive's pink nipple harder. She used her tongue to swirl around the hardened nipple as Olive's moans began to fill the room. Chyna used her hand to massage the other breast.

Olive groaned and grabbed Chyna's buttocks which makes Chyna growl.  
"Mmm, it's too bad you can't lactate." Chyna stated. "I would suck these bad girls dry."  
At the thought of Chyna sucking milk out of her mountains, Olive roared and flooded a little.  
"I have a secret." Olive told her girl.

"What is it?" asked Chyna as she continued to gently squeeze Olive's breast.

Olive felt herself getting wet while trying to get the words out of her mouth. She knew how badly she wanted Chyna.

"I want you." cajoled Olive in a seductive tone.

"How badly do you want me?" Chyna toyed.  
"I want you so badly." Olive whimpered.  
"Beg."  
"Oh, please, mistress. I need you to be inside me. Please!"  
"What do you want me to do to you?"  
"I want to be fucked and eaten by you. Oh, please!"  
"Hmm…I don't know, Olive."

"Please mistress." pleaded Olive.

Chyna began to kiss Olive passionately and laid her on her back. The blonde spread her legs widely for Chyna, making her see how soaking wet her tropical rainforest was. It was a really beautiful sight for her as Chyna began to tease her a bit before eating her out. Chyna lifted Olive's leg and began to take her pretty toes in her mouth and started to suck on them.

Chyna moved her tongue to Olive's archs. Olive trembled and giggled. She convulsed, she tittered. After a moment, Oilve squirted onto Chyna's face. The tropical rainforest flooded severely.  
"Your toes taste really good. So does your hairy little ocean." Chyna commented.  
"Aww, thanks." Olive blushed.  
Olive noticed something immediately after. She saw something beige on Chyna's chest, and it was moving downward.  
"Hey, Chyna, what's that on your boob?" Olive questioned.  
"Oh, that?" Chyna looked down, then at Olive. "I have a little lactation issue."  
"So that's why you brought it up earlier? Can I suck the milk out of them?"  
"Go on, sexy."  
Chyna stated seductively at the end.

Olive took one of Chyna's breasts and began sucking on the chocolate-brown nipple that was dripping with her breastmilk.

"That's right, baby. Keep sucking on it. Take all of my milk." moaned Chyna as Olive kept sucking away.

Olive was beginning to enjoy the milk coming out of Chyna's nipple, she repeated her actions on the other breast.

Chyna groaned and stroked Olive's aesthetic hair. This encouraged the blonde to suck harder. Chyna whined. Olive bit both volcanoes. A moan erupted from the lips of Chyna. Olive soothed the volcanoes by licking the sore spots. Chyna sighed.

Suddenly, a volcanic eruption occurred. Milk gushed out of the holes and straight into Olive's mouth. Chyna squealed. Olive didn't miss a solitary drop of the stuff.

Olive swallowed Chyna's breast milk. Some of the milk was running out of her milk as Chyna started to lick it off of her. After quenching her thrist, Olive began to kiss Chyna passionately.

"Eat me out, Chyna." said Olive.

Chyna smiled at Olive as she pushed her on the bed and held the blonde's legs open. Chyna ran her tongue on Olive's wet slit, making her moan into pleasure. Chyna started to enjoy the taste of Olive's pussy. Her hairy rainforest tickled her nose for a bit. Chyna starts to spread Olive's sweet pink pussy lips open and inserted her tongue in and out of her hole.

Olive moaned like a little bitch. Chyna continued her action, but she added fervor. Anyone watching this would have exploded a the sounds alone.

Olive's rainforest kingdom underwent a heavy downpour. Chyna was whacked in the face.

"Oh, oh…fuck…" Olive squawked.

"Who's your daddy?" Chyna asked in a sexy fashion.

"You are." answered Olive, recovering from her intense orgasm.

Chyna climbed on top of Olive as her dripping rainforest was facing Olive. The two were in a "sixty-nine" position.

"Lick it." commanded Chyna.

Olive began to slowly lick around the folds while Chyna began pumping three fingers in and out of Olive.

The ladies groaned simultaneously. The licking and pumping made both tighten. A few jabs later, both ladies had thick stuff all over her faces. It was a good thing, though, that everyone else was sleeping, for the night was about to get louder.

To make things really hot, Chyna started bouncing her sweet ass up and down on Olive's face, turning her completely on while Chyna stuck her middle finger inside her mouth, coating it with her saliva and slowly inserted it in Olive's tight asshole.

Olive moaned into Chyna's wet rainforest, sending shivers up Chyna's spine while Chyna kept pumping her finger in Olive's ass while licking her drenced hairy rainforest.

Chyna groaned and shook at the feeling. Chyna hadn't felt that way before. It was like all good things came together and sneezed on her. As a result, Chyna entirely flooded.  
Suddenly, the bedroom door creaked open.

Chyna and Olive stopped their passionate lovemaking, as they saw a teenage girl with blonde hair who was wearing a red dress and light-brown boots at the door. The girl was revealed to be Lexi.

"What going on-" Lexi stopped midsentence.  
Lexi shut the door immediately after.  
"Wow. You two actually look hot together. I think you need someone with more experience, though." Lexi commented.  
Olive smirked and was commanded by Lexi to move away from the singer. Lexi stripped, crawled onto the bed, and smiled evilly at the music prodigy.

Chyna knew that she was going to be Lexi's new target. Lexi began to kiss Chyna passionately while Olive watched. The blonde math princess stuck her tongue inside Chyna's mouth, catching her off guard and causing Chyna to moan into Lexi's mouth.

Lexi's tongue snaked down Chyna's throat. Chyna nearly gagged on it. Lexi moved on as though Chyna never almost vomited all over her which Lexi would have loved.  
Olive felt left out a moment later. As if Lexi read the other blonde's mind, she summoned Olive by using a solitary finger.  
Olive's eyes widened at Lexi's demand.

Olive crawled over to Lexi and began to kiss her while Chyna licked Olive's hot rainforest. Olive began to moan into the kiss while Chyna was pleasuring her. Lexi stuck her tongue into Olive's mouth as they started having a battle of dominance with their tongues. Lexi's tongue was dominating Olive's tongue and Lexi snuck her tongue down Olive's throat, making Olive gag on it.

Moans, groans, and cries peppered the room.  
Olive whined. Chyna squealed. Lexi purred.

Ten licks and nine gags later, the trio members exploded simultaneously.

Olive began to feel something hard hitting her leg. She looked down to see what it was, and she saw Lexi's erect cock which caught her eye.

"Want to suck on it?" asked Lexi.

Olive started to reach down and began stroking it.

Chyna noted and noticed Olive's hands on Lexi's fourteen-inch-long dick. Olive stroking the monster turn up the volume on the television.  
Lexi released a virile groan.  
Without thinking, Chyna grabbed the pink tool from earlier and shoved it into Lexi's anus.  
It seemed as though Lexi was the innocent victim of the threesome. However, how could she be if she was on top?  
Well, by the bitchy moaning of Lexi, it's obvious her position in the trio.

Olive continued to furiously pump Lexi's cock until she began to take her in her mouth. Lexi moaned in pleasure while Chyna was fucking her really tight hole. While that, Olive was slowly bobbing her head up and down. Lexi ran her hand through Olive's hair while she's getting her a blowjob.

Olive deepthroated the monster. Lexi whined. Olive ran her tongue over Lexi's tip, and Lexi yelped. Chyna rubbed the wet pink tool on the outside of Lexi's anus. Lexi groaned. Olive pinched Chyna's left milky mountain. Chyna squealed.  
Apparently, Olive was dominating the other two. That was about to change.

Lexi removed her cock out of Olive's slutty, little mouth and pushed Olive on the bed and spread Olive's legs widely. Lexi lined up her gigantic monster and slowly inserted it in her hairy pussy. Olive let out a soft moan as Lexi penetrated her opening.

"You're so wet for me, Olive." whispered Lexi, seductively.

Lexi's male piece was almost six inches in diameter. Olive's piece was only four inches in diameter. Olive tried very hard not to scream as she was being stretched.  
Lexi pushed slowly. After a moment, Lexi had in eight inches.  
"Wow, that's, like, six inches Olive can't fit." Chyna spoke up, amazed.  
"Six inches exactly." Lexi confirmed.  
Lexi pumped. Olive moaned. Lexi's pumping increased in fervor. As did Olive's groaning.  
Chyna sucked Lexi's right mountain. Lexi could lactate, too.  
Chyna was going to ask if Lexi was pregnant, or if she was just like Chyna. However, Chyna decided to bring up that a little later.

Olive moaned passionately as Lexi continued to pump her meat into Olive. Lexi moved her hand towards Olive's breasts and started to play with them.

"Harder." moaned Olive. "Faster, please."

Lexi obeyed Olive's command and continues to pound Olive's soft, wet, swollen pink hole as she began to grunt with every thrust. Chyna, feeling left out on the fun, Sat on Olive's face, so Olive could lick her.

All three ladies purred.  
Within twenty-five seconds, Chyna squirted, Olive released, and Lexi unleashed.  
All three were breathless.  
"Hey, Lexi," Oilve panted. "Am I pregnant?"  
"Hell yeah, you are!" Lexi panted in return.  
"Okay."  
"I am, too."  
"What?" Chyna and Olive exclaimed simultaneously.  
Olive queried, "How?"  
"You don't want…to know." Lexi responded.

Olive was surprised to hear that she's pregnant with Lexi's baby. Chyna was also surprised but was curious to know how did Lexi get pregnant.

"Wait a minute! Lexi didn't get me pregnant!" Chyna blurted.  
"Do you wanna get pregnant?" Lexi asked.  
"I don't care! Just fuck my chocolate pussy!"  
"Oh, okay."  
Lexi shoved her meat into Chyna's rainforest. Lexi licked Chyna's mountains while Olive stuck her finger up Lexi's anus.  
In a literal minute, Lexi squirted a ton of seed into Chyna.  
"By the way," Lexi brought up, "I think you both will be pretty huge."  
"How did _you_ get preggers?" Chyna queried.  
"Oh, alright, I'll tell you."

Lexi begins to explain the whole story to Chyna and Olive.

"Wow. That must have been painful." Chyna stated.  
"Oh, it was." Lexi agreed.  
"I didn't know Paisley could do that." Olive pointed out.

* * *

After a few more ideas were shared, the ladies headed to bed.

Chyna and Olive were sleeping together in Olive's bed completely naked while Lexi was sleeping in Chyna's bed. Chyna's head was laying on top of Olive's lovely breasts while Olive wrapped her arms around Chyna.

Nine in the morning came quickly. The ladies woke up individually around that time. Olive awoke first. She noticed the sleeping arrangements and laid back down. There was nothing wrong with laying in bed, staring at you other girl's "morning wood".

Olive kept staring at Lexi's hardened member for a good long minute. The sight of seeing it sticking up was making Olive's mouth water. Olive let out a soft moan as she continued to stare at it. She has to do something about it right away.

Olive also noticed that Chyna was still laying on her breasts. She didn't want to disturb her while she was sleeping. Seeing Lexi's hot cock was making her very horny.

Lexi started sleepgroaning. In a moment, Oilve had the front half in her mouth. Olive wanted more, though. Perhaps it was her pregnancy hormones, but Olive didn't care. She shoved three more inches down her throat.  
Olive's gagging awoke Chyna.

Chyna woke up and saw Olive giving Lexi a blowjob and deep-throating her. This was a hot sight for Chyna as she started to play with her rainforest. Olive was gagging and slobbering on Lexi's cock in front of Chyna while Chyna inserted three fingers inside her pussy.

Chyna groaned quietly. Olive gagged quite loudly. Lexi snored somewhere between loudly and quietly.  
Olive hadn't told anyone, but she liked watching people sleep sometimes. Watching Lexi sleep was different. Olive felt ablaze and began pumping the fire hose extremely.  
Then, a surprise occurred. Lexi's Eiffel Tower grew in length. Olive estimated a growth of four inches. Wait, the skyscraper got wider, too. It grew two inches in diameter, according to Olive's estimation.

Olive began licking Lexi's cock like a lollipop. Her tongue moved up and down on her shaft as she savored the taste of her. Chyna removed her fingers out of her soaking wet rainforest and picked up the pink double dildo and started sucking on it, imagining the rubber cock as Lexi's cock. Olive continued to lick the cock more passionately as Lexi continue to moan passionately.

If someone was standing on the other side of the bedroom door, they probably would have thought Lexi was awake. Olive released the soaking microphone and stood. Next, Olive wrapped Lexi's Big Ben is her Jacuzzi. Olive pushed the clock tower in as far as it could go which left a good deal left out. Olive cried in pleasure, but she squealed in moderate pain and discomfort.  
Chyna sucked the rubber with very much fervor.

Chyna gagged on the dildo and coated it with her saliva and slowly inserted it in he pussy. Olive began to feel pleasure and moaned sexily as she bounced up and down Lexi's cock nicely and slowly.

Chyna shoved almost all of the rubber into her rainforest.  
Olive sped up on Lexi's Empire State Building. Lexi, the sleeping beauty, groaned like a bear. Olive rode faster and faster. After a moment, Lexi detonated a seed bomb inside Olive.  
Olive was sure she was pregnant with nontuplets.

Olive felt Lexi's sperm go into her womb. She made sure that she got every single drop.

Chyna continued fucking herself until her rainforest until she began to squirt all over the rubber dick.

As if it was planned, Lexi awoke. Lexi's half-open eyes scanned her surroundings. She spotted a girl on her Sears Tower, another girl sucking something, and she saw a bunch of seed on a someone's bed.  
_Just like normal_, Lexi thought.

Lexi began to gently cup Olive's mounds with her hands while Olive let out a moan. The young blonde lubed up her middle finger with her saliva and began playing with her anus. Chyna watched Olive bouncing up and down on Lexi's Sears Tower and fingering her ass at the same time.

Chyna was genuinely surprised to see that Olive could fit all of that. This turned on Chyna.  
Lexi somehow knew that and demanded Chyna sit atop her face. Chyna was sure she knew what would happen next.

Lexi began to lick Chyna's dripping rainforest. Her wet tongue licked around it, teasing her a bit. Olive continued to take Lexi's huge cock inside her rainforest while fingering her anus as she watched Chyna being eaten out by Lexi. The math princess plunged her tongue into Chyna's pussy. Chyna moaned in pleasure as Lexi continued to eat her out. Chyna wanted to be the one to cum first, so what she did was she started to slightly hump Lexi's face.

Lexi liked that. She groaned, moaned, and hamboned. Chyna did, too. She released a coo. As did Olive; she quietly hooted. If she was wearing boots, she would have booted.

Olive saw how hot Chyna looked humping Lexi's face. The blonde brought herself to Chyna's lips and started to have a passionate makeout session with her. The three girls were about to reach their breaking points. Chyna was being eaten out by Lexi. Lexi, who was being fucked by Olive and Olive who was kissing Chyna. Lexi let out a passionate moan and shot her giant, hot load inside Olive, making her squirt all over her cock while Chyna came all over her face.

Chyna climbed off of Lexi's face and began to kiss her on her lip so she could taste herself all over Lexi's lips, turning her on while Olive sucked on Lexi's Eiffel Tower, tasting her cum and Lexi's cum.

Lexi growled like a boar. Her Leaning Tower of Piza seemed to grow while Olive sucked it like a vacuum. Oh, it grew.

Olive had to adjust herself to fit the creature inside her oral cavity. Oilve could not fit another five inches.

"Oh, my God." Lexi gasped. "My dick's, like, two feet long!"

Olive corrected, "Actually, it's twenty-three and three-quarters inches in length."

Olive began to lick her huge cock passionately. Chyna looked a little jealous when she saw Olive licking the monster, so she crawled over to Olive and started licking the cock with her.

Lexi mewled. Two hot, wet tongue were doing acrobatics on her sledgehammer. Chyna squirted a bit of her chest liquid on the water tower. Lexi lost control of herself and shoved Chyna's mouth around the monster. Chyna worked wonders. Olive grabbed the pink tool and jammed it into the music mastermind.

Chyna moaned onto Lexi's monster while Olive continued to shove the pink tool into her pussy. Lexi groaned as she watched the chocolate goddess bobbing her head up and down.

All three ladies were nearing large explosions.  
With a grunt, a shove, and a shove, Lexi blew. At the same time, Olive squirted, and Chyna unleashed.  
All three ladies were sticky, but none wanted to be done yet.

"Bend over." commanded Lexi as Chyna got on her knees while she's facing Olive's hairy pussy.

Lexi began to lick Chyna's anus, coating it with her saliva and slowly stuck it in her ass. Chyna let out a yelp while she was eating out Olive.

Lexi pumped and Chyna groaned. Chyna nibbled and Olive moaned. The groans and moans encouraged the mathematics princess to fill the area of Olive's butt.

Chyna starts to rub her pussy while she's being fucked by Lexi while Chyna was munching on Olive's pussy until she's ready to cum. Both Chyna and Olive came extremely hard. Lexi pulled out of Chyna's anus and positioned herself in front of Olive. The blonde genius spread her legs wide and held them open for Lexi as Lexi slowly inserted her monster cock in her ass while Chyna sat on Olive's face and grabbed the pink tool and inserted it into Olive's pussy. Olive was now being triple penetrated by both Lexi and Chyna.

Lexi pumped with torrid vehemence and effort. Chyna moaned and teased. Olive just groaned like a little bitch.  
Lexi swore like a sailor right before her and Chyna unleashed simultaneously. Olive came a moment before.

Lexi kept fucking Olive's anus. Her ass felt extremely tight around Lexi's cock. She felt like shooting her load in there. Chyna humped Olive's face while Olive moaned into her pussy.

Groans covered the room. Lexi came so much in Olive, at least four cups of the stuff could have been scooped up. Olive squirted half as much. Chyna released a lot, but it was less than Olive's amount.

Lexi's cum was leaking out of Olive's anus and it was becoming an extremely hot sight for Chyna. The chocolate goddess began to lick Olive's puckered hole so she can taste Lexi's cum.

Olive shuddered at the feeling of seed and saliva on her backdoor. Lexi stroked her Washington Monument with passion. After a minute or so, she moved it to the ring and a huge amount of marshmallow créme stuck to Olive. Chyna licked the spot which made Olive groan.  
Lexi pumped herself at the sight.

After licking Olive's anus for a few minutes, Chyna placed her center against Olive's and began rubbing her pussy against hers. Lexi moaned while she continues stroking herself.

Olive and Chyna moaned like bitches. Lexi pumped very hard and in five seconds, she came. Lexi squirted all over. The spawn was all over the walls, the ceiling, the still-humping girls, and the other side of the room.

"That's it, baby. Fuck me harder." moaned Olive.

Chyna started to squeeze Olive's breast and pinching her nipple. Lexi continued to stroke herself while watching Olive and Chyna humping each other.

The two ladies who were humping really turn on Lexi. Lexi's eyes twitched, her body trembled, and she exploded. However, Lexi came and kept coming. Ropes were shooting in all directions everything was drenched in Lexi's baby smile. Lexi yelped and came a ton more. Neither of the younger ladies noticed. Lexi kept going. She had sperm all over her large breasts, her penis, her face, and somehow her butt.

Olive went down to Lexi's monster and began to give her a blowjob. Chyna started to look a little jealous when she saw Olive going down on Lexi. Chyna went down to Lexi and pushed her sexy legs back; then she began to lick Lexi's anus while Olive sucked her monster. Olive took a couple of inches in her slutty little mouth and started to gag on it. Olive kept pushing the monster cock down her throat and kept gagging on it.

Lexi's monster was coated nicely with Olive's slobber; the genius kept gagging on it. She felt like she was going to vomit all over it. Chyna kept licking Lexi's anus for a couple minutes before sticking her finger in it. Chyna stuck her finger in her own mouth, coating it with her saliva and slowly inserted it in Lexi's ass.

Lexi moaned. Chyna shoved the rest of her finger inside the taller blonde. Olive shoved the telescope farther down her throat; she could taste a tiny bit of vomit, but she swallowed it.  
Lexi would have loved Olive's vomit covering her mamamaker.

Olive kept bobbing her head up and down and gagging all over the monster. Olive pushed Lexi's mamamaker down her throat until she began to vomit all over it.

Olive vomited very much. Lexi loved feeling the warm, chunky slush on her penis. The vomit made Lexi's flashlight grow. It grew a lot. Some people would find it scary that Lexi's penis was so large. Now, thanks to Olive's puke, it was nine inches longer.  
Olive took the creature even more into her throat. Lexi groaned and exploded so much in Olive's throat, it was coming up and out. It didn't seem possible, but Olive crammed a little more penis down her throat. Olive upchucked a ton more. Vomit covered Lexi's pelvis, Lexi's torso, Lexi's face, and Chyna's left arm.  
Lexi's horse dick grew in circumference. It was now five inches wider.

Chyna added another finger in Lexi's ass, stretching it a bit while Olive continued to cover Lexi's monster with her vomit. Lexi's moans started to intensify from the feeling of being vomited on and having her anus fingered.

Olive vomited for a while. Chyna grabbed the pink tool and shoved all of it into Lexi's anus. Lexi cried in pleasure.  
Next, Chyna started dryly humping the mathematician.  
Oilve stroked the monster while still throwing up.  
Finally, with a great shudder, Lexi came extremely.

Lexi shot her gigantic load all over Olive's face like a horny little dirty slut like she was. Chyna removed the pink from Lexi's ass and saw it gaping right in front of her.

Olive scooped up Lexi's cum off of her face with her finger and licked it. Chyna saw that Lexi's naked body was covered with Olive's vomit; she began to lick her vomit up.

Lexi groaned and begged for someone to lick her volcanoes. Chyna did the job. She did so well. Lexi moaned while the music prodigy sucked her up there.

While Chyna was licking Lexi's volcanoes, Olive began to lick her own vomit off of Lexi. Lexi moaned at the feeling of Chyna sucking her nipples; she felt like erupting all over.

At last, with a cry, a whack, and a great suck Lexi squirted and erupted almost simultaneously.  
It was weird, through Chyna's eyes, to see a girl with a two-foot cock and leaking breast milk. Also, Chyna noticed the smallest baby bump she'd even seen on the princess of math.

The sight of Lexi's baby bump was an adorable but a hot sight for Chyna. Aside from having a foot fetish and lactation fetish, she has found that girls who were pregnant were a turn-on for her.

Chyna chewed her bottom lip. If there was a way to make Lexi's baby bump grow bigger, Chyna would explode. Chyna began rubbing her snatch, pretending a woman with a huge baby bump was shoving her dick inside.  
Chyna wished she had a dick.  
As if by magic, pain soared through her pelvis. Five seconds later, eight inches of meat stuck out of her.

Olive saw the eight-inch monster growing out of Chyna. Her mouth began to water and she started to fantasize about two huge cocks in her mouth and having her holes stretched. Olive left the bedroom and entered the bathroom to take a shower to clean herself up until she started to masturbate about Chyna and Lexi fucking her.

The young, blue-eyed, innocent blonde positioned herself on the tub and bent over and pulled out two dildos: the pink tool that she used on Chyna, Lexi and herself and a second dildo that Olive had in the shower. The second dildo looked like a real cock, it was a black dildo and it squirted out a white liquid that looked like cum.

Next, Olive wrapped the longer black device in her Jacuzzi. She groaned. The smaller pink device was jabbed into her abyss.  
Olive moaned.  
While the warm water dropped upon her, the black device found its way inward.

Chyna and Lexi began to hear Olive's moans coming from the bathroom. The two entered the bathroom and saw Olive fucking the dildos inside her personal Jacuzzi.

"Oh, hey, girls." Olive smirked.  
"Mmm…it looks like you want some fire hose." Lexi cajoled.  
Olive motioned for the other ladies with a solitary finger.

Olive began to kiss Lexi in a passionate kiss. Her cock grew extremely huge from being turned on from Olive kissing her. Chyna began to squeeze Olive's cute ass and slapping it for a bit.

Olive moaned onto Lexi's hot lips. Lexi started rubbing her baseball bat against Olive's center. Olive groaned.  
Chyna continued her slapping.  
The grinding, moaning, and slapping became too much for Lexi. Lexi's bat grew much longer. It laid six inches onto the floor.  
Simultaneously, Chyna's bat grew in length. She didn't know how, but it grew three inches.  
Olive pumped Chyna and Lexi at once. All three ladies moaned.

The sexy blonde genius took Chyna's cock in her mouth while pumping Lexi's monster. Chyna enjoyed the feeling of Olive's warm, wet mouth wrapped around her cock. The pleasure was too much for her, she grew big in her mouth.

Olive swallowed all of Chyna's cum.  
Then, Olive began to suck Lexi's monster. Chyna thrusted her cock into Lexi's ass. All three ladies groaned.  
Olive stroked Lexi's Moby Dick while sucking it.  
With a mouth over her cock and a cock in her butt, Lexi came. Lexi came very much, though. Her sperm spilled onto the floor even though Olive had her mouth tightly around the monster. The sperm fell out of Olive's mouth. Lexi was still shooting. There was cum on the ceiling, the door, all over Olive, all over Lexi, all over the shower, and covered a notable amount of space on the floor.  
"Oh, that's right, you little bitch. Suck up my cum. Ugh, fuck. Suck my babies! Eat my sperm!" Lexi panted.  
Chyna and Olive switched places after Lexi came for another ten minutes.

Chyna held her legs back for Lexi as the blonde math princess licked her sweet anus while Olive started to rim Lexi with her tongue.

Lexi groaned to the feeling of Olive's tongue touching her ass. Lexi began to lick Chyna's anus before plunging her cock inside the musician's ass. The chocolate goddess started to stroke her own cock while Lexi continued to do her work.

Olive groaned.  
The chocolate goddess splattered herself inside the backdoor of the mathematics wizard.  
After nearly thirty-six seconds the trio was covered in marshmallow créme.  
Suddenly, a sharp pain made Olive cringe.  
Something Olive never expected happened.

Olive looked down at her pelvic area and she started to look at a huge cock that was forming.

Three inches…six inches…nine inches…  
It stopped growing at ten inches.  
Olive felt pain again. It was just to the left.  
There was another penis coming. It shot out, loud and proud. This one looked to be sixteen inches.  
The weird part was that, unlike Chyna and Lexi, Olive still had her vagina. Her vagina was between two big dicks.

Olive was surprised that she has two cocks and a pussy. This was becoming a hot sight for Chyna and Lexi as they started to think about some of the things they'd do to her.

Chyna began to kiss Olive and layed her down on the bathroom floor. The shock of the cold air sent shivers up Olive's spine. The blonde parted her legs and let Chyna give her a blowjob. Olive groaned at the feeling of Chyna's mouth. Lexi began to jerk herself off from watching Chyna and Olive.

Then, Chyna teased Olive's pool while blowing a popsicle.  
There was something different about Olive's poles. They were wide, like Lexi's was, but they were not as long. Not only that, but Olive tasted different. Chyna didn't know which girl she liked more.  
That's when an idea jogged into Chyna's mind.

Chyna climbed atop Lexi and began to ride her. Surprisingly, Lexi's masterpiece temporarily shrunk to thirteen inches. Lexi and Chyna moaned like bears. Lexi began to pump. She pumped very hard which made Chyna howl like a bitch. Olive followed Chyna's plan and shoved both of her huge dicks into Chyna's mouth.

Chyna moaned passionately from Lexi fucking her and taking both dicks in her mouth, like a champ; Olive gagged all over them.

Chyna gagged a lot, but she didn't puke.

Olive moaned.  
Lexi almost screamed. There was no way Lexi would come without some coming, no pun intended, out of someone. Lexi was about ready to explode. After another shove, Lexi blew. This time, the entire bathroom floor was coated in the slime. About thirteen percent of the ooze made it inside Olive.

Olive enjoyed the feeling of Lexi's ooze in her womb. Chyna continued to gag on the two cocks as Olive enjoyed the hot sight from Chyna. Olive was treating Chyna like a slut. Chyna was her slutty girl.

Olive thrusted her cocks ferociously in and out of Chyna's mouth. One of Olive's cocks grew inside Chyna. It grew six inches, but it did so while down Chyna's throat.

Chyna kept sucking on the huge monster cocks. The chocolate goddess almost gagged on the one cock that was down her throat. Lexi went behind Olive and shoved her cock in her ass and shared a passionate kiss with her.

Lexi shoved more of herself into Olive while Olive shared more of herself with Chyna. Within two groans, a whine, and a ton of hot jizz, the girls were exhausted. It seemed as though Olive would have shrunk; she grew. Olive's monsters grew four inches each.  
The weird part is that Lexi and Chyna's monsters grew, too. Chyna's grew five inches. Lexi's baseball bat grew much, much longer; it reached another thirteen inches across the floor.

Olive climbed on top of Lexi in a "sixty-nine" position and began sucking Lexi's giant monster in her mouth. Lexi repeated her actions on Olive and started to lick her huge cocks passionately. Chyna watched the two sucking each other off while she began to masturbate.

Chyna groaned as she stroked her big black lumberjack. Chyna pumped faster, and each stroke was more torrid than the last. Chyna moaned loudly and pinched her chocolate-chip nipples fiercely.  
With a great splash, Chyna shot ropes of cum all over the girls before her.

Chyna continued to shoot thick, hot ropes onto the mathematics wizard and the memory queen. Chyna groaned endlessly.  
The blondes licked the sperm off of each other.  
"Hey, Chyna," Olive looked up, "keep coming."  
Chyna obeyed a continued to spray her sperm all over. It seemed like it could not end. The thick stuff was not giving up any time soon.  
Although none of the girls could tell, Chyna's log was growing. It was growing slowly, but it sure was growing.  
Lexi stroked her forty-inch baseball bat and sucked the cum off of Olive's slutty tits. Olive moaned like a slutty bitch. She then pumped both of her mamamakers quickly.  
Chyna kept exploding and blowing. There was no room on the floor without sperm. It was all over the toilet, the shower, the sink, the door, herself, the girls, and everything else. Even the lights were coated with the sperm of Chyna.  
Olive came up with a brilliant idea suddenly.  
"Stick your cocks in me. I want both of you in my pussy." moaned Olive.  
The other ladies obliged. They stuck in the monster cocks. Chyna's was still shooting. Both ladies shoved.  
Olive swore loudly. Olive moaned proudly.

"Mmm…you want our dicks, don't you?" Lexi cajoled.  
Olive answered, "Fuck yeah! Oh!"  
"Do you want us to cum all inside you slutty pink pussy?" Chyna queried.  
"Damn right!" Olive panted.  
"How badly do you want us?"  
"Very badly, mistress."  
"How badly?"  
"I fucking need both of you to pop babies into me. I wanna y'all to cum inside me. Get me pregnant with as many shemales you can. I need your huge fucking penises. Now!"  
"Mmm…that's what we wanna hear."  
With that, Olive and Chyna unleashed simultaneously which filled up Olive quickly.  
As cum was spilling out of Olive, Olive's cum was covering the walls around its master.  
Because there was so much coming, Lexi and Chyna sucked each other's dicks which made them cum a lot more.  
Olive stroked her penises. It didn't take long for cum to fly onto the other girls.  
"Olive," Lexi panted. "Stick your cocks in my ass. Chyna, stick your monster as far down my throat as you can."  
Chyna and Olive followed directions.  
Lexi noticed Chyna grew a little more than too much.  
That marvelous black dick made it extremely far down. Olive's monsters filled up Lexi. Both younger ladies pumped.

Lexi began to gag on Chyna's monster. She almost vomited on her cock. Olive kept pumping her cocks into Lexi's anus. She used her free hand to reach down as Lexi's monster and began to pump it, making her feel extreme pleasure.

As if that wasn't enough, a long surprise snaked all the way around the three girls. All three looked down and saw what appeared to be a white fire house entangled between them.  
There was another blonde, and they stood a few feet away from the group.

The blonde was revealed to be Paisley.

"Oh, my God." Chyna gasped.  
Paisley's skyscraper was longer than Lexi's.

"Wow, Paisley. You're so big." Olive stared at Paisley's skyscraper.

"Yeah," Paisley huffed, "I know. All three of you, lay on your bellies."  
As though their lives were dependent on the situation, Chyna, Lexi, and Olive obeyed quickly.

Paisley climbed on top of Olive and began kissing her. Her wet tongue entered the blonde genius' mouth, feeling her saliva coating her tongue.

Paisley's tongue was way too long. She could shove at least seven inches down Olive's throat. Everything on Paisley was long.  
Olive gagged and vomited all over Paisley's face. Most of Olive's vomit landed in Paisley's mouth.  
Luckily, Paisley loved the way Olive's vomit tasted, and she swallowed it.  
"Throw up again." Paisley moaned.  
Olive thought of her dad naked and vomited severely.  
Paisley chewed and swallowed.  
"I'm gonna stick half my dick down your throat and you're gonna puke all over it." Paisley demanded in a soft fashion.  
During that, Lexi was on her knees. Chyna was about to use a new toilet.

Chyna had to pee since she woke up from her ten-hour slumber. Chyna positioned her huge black dick and peed all over Lexi's face. The musician peed a ton in Lexi's mouth, and Lexi swallowed.  
Chyna told Lexi to lay on her back. Lexi did that happily.  
Then, Chyna peed all over Lexi's body. Lexi moaned.  
After that, Chyna traveled downward, to Lexi's penis. Chyna stuck her monster in front and peed on the mathematician. Lexi moaned like a bitch.  
Both ladies exploded after Chyna finished.  
Paisley shoved half her dick down Olive's throat, and Olive puked all over it. Paisley demanded more. Paisley shoved all of her six-foot dick in Olive's oral cavity somehow which made a huge vomit mess. The vomit on her dick made Paisley groan like a whale.  
Then, Paisley came in Olive so much, it covered the area of the room inside Olive.  
Next, Paisley did something she never thought of before. She was going to take a crap in Olive.  
"Olive, open wide and kneel." Paisley moaned.  
"Yes, daddy." Olive smirked and obeyed.  
Paisley squatted over Olive's face and began to shit out big, big logs.  
Olive shoved in as much as she could. Then, she chewed and swallowed. Paisley kept pooping. Those long logs were being ground and swallowed quickly. Olive ate shit, stroked one of her dicks, and pinched one of her nipples at the same time. Olive moaned proudly with poo in her mouth.  
Chyna and Lexi noticed what the other shemales were doing and decided to join them.  
Chyna deepthroated Paisley's skyscraper; Lexi sucked Olive's other monster. All four ladies moaned loudly. That made Paisley shit even more than she thought she could. Olive kept feasting. Paisley came extremely in Olive, but Chyna painfully swallowed it all. Olive moaned as her left dick was being throated deeply. Chyna groaned because she had hot jizz and a hot dick in her mouth.  
Fletcher's one-foot dick was very hard. He decided to make it soft. Her stroked the monster at the sight of four shemale fucking like that. His moaning didn't divert attention to him whatsoever.  
When he came, he felt like he needed more, so he walked farther in the bathroom.  
"Can I join you guys?" Fletcher asked.

"Get your ass in here." Paisley groaned.

Chyna motioned for the only boy. She began to suck his penis while she pumped Paisley's.

Fletcher and Paisley moaned with the chocolate goddess.

Lexi moved from Olive to behind Fletcher. She gave Fletcher an anal fuck. Paisley shat and shat in Olive. Olive loved the taste of feces in the morning. Olive decided to put her mouth to Paisley's ass cheeks and used her tongue to help scoop. Paisley groaned loudly.

Paisley started cussing like a sailor. The members of the fivesome came a ton simultaneously. When they finished, there was a three-inch-tall layer of cum on the floor.

Paisley and Olive were still going with the poop.

Fletcher laid on his back. Chyna hopped on his dick and Lexi stood with her legs spread over Fletcher, so Chyna could suck her cock.

Those three began to work. Fletcher pumped, Chyna sucked, and Lexi peed in Chyna.

"I'm done shitting, beautiful." Paisley flirted. "I want to taste _your_ shit."

Olive and Paisley switched places and Olive began to shit. However, she shat softer, shorter logs.

Olive's shit turned to diarrhea. She squirted all over Paisley's face.

Paisley loved what Olive was doing. Paisley made sure Olive released diarrhea on her monster. Paisley moaned proudly.

Paisley then put her mouth to Olive's anus. Olive kept letting out diarrhea; Paisley loved the taste of it. It was warm, too. Paisley came so much, it went flying into the bedroom.

"Oh, fuck, you're good." Paisley complimented between swallows.

Olive kept shitting all over Paisley's hot body as Fletcher jerked himself off while watching the two.

Suddenly, a sharp pain hit Chyna's cock.

Chyna cringed, but she did so after her dick grew three feet longer and four inches wider. That wasn't all, though. Chyna's huge dick grew two smaller dicks near its tip. Chyna thought it looked like a pitchfork.

Lexi took a look at it, and her mouth started to water.

Fletcher began to feel himself ready to blow his hot load.

Chyna's pitchfork was nearly as long as Paisley's. That attributed to Fletcher's feelings. As did two blondes playing human toilet.

Within a moment, Fletcher blew a liter of spawn.

His cock was covered with his own cum. Paisley and Olive saw how hot his cock looked. The two blondes wanted to clean themselves off as they both went to take a shower together, with Fletcher joining them. Paisley and Olive washed the shit and vomit off of their hot bodies. Then, all of a sudden, their huge monsters turned into pussies.

"Whoa, Paisley! What happened to your dick?!" asked Olive.

"What're you—" Paisley was cut off by her eyes traveling downward.  
She was mortified. An entire six feet of baseball bat vanished.

"It's gone!" exclaimed Olive.

Fletcher began to look at Olive's wet rainforest and Paisley's cute landing strip. He wanted to fuck them right away as his monster grew a couple of inches.

Olive and Paisley turned to Fletcher and saw how extremely big he was.

"You two like what you see?" asked Fletcher.

The ladies agreed. Fletcher motioned for them to share his fourteen-inch-long treasure. Both blondes kneeled. Paisley wrapped the chorizo in her mouth. Olive pumped the sausage and licked the length while Fletcher stroked her hair.

Fletcher stared into Olive's sea-blue eyes and continued to stroke her golden locks while she continued to pump his sausage. Her hand began to cup his balls gently, making him moan out her name. Paisley, feeling left out of the fun, went behind Olive and started to slowly lick her pussy.

Olive groaned loudly. This encouraged Paisley. Paisley licked harder and Olive's garden transformed.

Paisley noticed Olive's garden transform into an Eiffel Tower. Then, an idea popped into Paisley's head. She wanted her pussy and her ass fucked by both Fletcher and Olive and having both of their cocks in her mouth at the same time and gagging on them.

As if Flecther and Olive read Paisley's mind, the two shoved their dicks down the taller blonde's throat. Paisley groaned.  
Olive shoved her meat down further and Paisley gagged. Olive shoved more and Paisley puked a tiny bit on the cocks which made Fletcher whine.

Paisley began to play with her drenched landing strip as she continued to gag on the monster cocks. Fletcher removed his cock out of Paisley's mouth and moved down to her landing strip; he began to lick her. Paisley was moaning onto Olive's tower while Olive was deep-throating her.

Surprisingly to Paisley, something hard was shoved into her anus. She didn't know whose cock was back there, but it must have been long because she didn't feel any pelvic hair.  
The voice behind her groaned. Paisley could not recognize the voice.

A girl with brown hair and a pair of voluptuous breasts as well as a gigantic, monster cock was pounding Paisley's ass. The brown-haired girl let out some pleasurable moans as she was going in and out of Paisley.

Paisley would have moaned loudly if her mouth wasn't stuffed.  
Fletcher abruptly noticed the girl behind Olive, but her blue eyes shushed the boy. Unpredictably, Olive completely ignored the girl.  
Had Olive paid attention, she would have seen a tall, bright-blue-eyed goddess with size F breasts, a six-foot dick, and custard-colored skin.

Fletcher saw how hot the girl was. Her blue eyes were stunning. He wanted to fuck her right then.

Fletcher stood which made Paisley feel lonely. The new girl shook her head.  
Fletcher looked at the girl in a confused fashion.  
"Girls only." The girl spoke quietly. "I'm Sarah, by the way."

"Hi, Sarah. I'm Fletcher." Fletcher introduced himself. "You won't mind if I watch?"

"It's nice to meet you. I would love for you to watch. But never, in your life, touch my cock. You'll be missing something in the morning if you do."  
Fletcher gulped and stepped back.  
Sarah removed her sausage and walked to the back of Olive. Then, she commanded that blonde to shove her penis into Paisley's mouth while she fucked Paisley.

"God, that is so fucking hot." moaned Fletcher.

Watching Sarah fuck Paisley and Paisley gagging on Olive's cock was making Fletcher extremely hard. He began to slowly jerk off himself.

Paisley continued to gag on Olive's cock until she began to vomit all over it.

Sarah continued to fuck Paisley's hot ass until she was ready to blow her load into her. Olive began to remove her cock out of Paisley's slutty mouth and shot her gigantic load all over the cheerleader's pretty face.

Fletcher continued to stroke himself. Hard. For him to cum really hard, the brown-haired artist inserted his finger into his tight asshole and began to fingerfuck himself.

Fletcher moaned and erupted all over. Sarah noticed, and the sight made her puke. Olive and Paisley smirked and shared the feast of spawn and vomit.  
Lexi came up with a smart idea and walked over. Lexi squatted over Paisley's mouth and released some firm stool.

Chyna strode over and joined the party. However, she urinated through her pitchfork.

Chyna was urinating on Paisley, which made Paisley drink her pee; she enjoyed the taste of it.

As Chyna pissed in and on the tallest of her many lovers, Paisley was eating crap. Yes, both crap and piss filled Paisley.  
Simultaneously, Sarah turned to Fletcher. She changed her mind about him and kneeled in front of the boy. Sarah then deepthroated Fletcher's baseball bat.

Fletcher moaned as Sarah swirled her tongue around the tip of the young artist's cock. Olive watched Sarah blow Fletcher.

Olive thought of all the tasty yet nasty things Sarah could do to her.  
Fletcher growled and questioned Sarah when the brown-headed nerd abruptly quit her man meal for a blonde futa meal. Olive's eyes rolled to white when Sarah repeated swallowed the stuffed burrito.  
Boy, would Sarah like some sauce on that.

Fletcher started to jerk himself hard to the sight of Sarah enjoying Olive's stuffed burrito.

Lexi felt a little lonely, so she walked to Fletcher. However, Lexi tripped somehow, crashed onto the boy which made both tumble to the floor, and the prep visited Dreamland.


	2. Alexis' Dream

_Lexi felt Fletcher climb on top of her; he kissed her._

_The boy was kissing Lexi passionately on her lips and squeezing her breasts at the same time. The math princess was caught off-guard by the boy's tongue entering her mouth trying to pin her tongue against his._

_Lexi was completly naked. After they stopped kissing, the boy began to stare at her body. Lexi noticed that she didn't have a huge monster, she saw that she had a cute little landing strip and pink pussy lips. The boy with short brown hair thought of doing things to Lexi as he took one of her perfect C-cup breasts and started to suck on it. Lexi groaned to the feeling of the boy's tongue swirling around her light brown nipple while he used his other hand to play with the other._

_The boy repeated his actions on the other breast and continue to make her wet. Lexi's boy toy noticed the sweet smell coming from the blonde as he started to kiss down her body to reach for her sweet spot._

_Lexi let out a couple of soft moans as the boy kissed her down her beautiful, wet nude body. The boy started to slowly lick Lexi's pussy, like it was a scoop of vanilla ice cream._

_Lexi moaned like an angel. If her tropical rainforest was ice cream, Fletcher's torch was the cone._  
_While Fletcher pinched Lexi's breast and ate her other lips, something hard and HOT wrapped around them both twice. Fletcher looked behind a terrified Lexi and smirked at the face in charge of the monster-squared cock. Lexi tried to turn her head, but for some unknown reason, she could not._  
_The light-brown figure behind the tall blonde removed her nine-foot, dark, veiny, and immensely thick beast from around the other two. Immediately after, Sarah stuck it down Lexi's throat. Fletcher licked Sarah's anus._  
_Lexi released a choked groan. Fletcher mewled. Sarah moaned like a slutty angel; she was having half of her big, bad, dark, hairy, veiny, long cock shoved and deepthroated down a blonde's throat and a tongue deep in her butt._  
_When Fletcher came, he came a little. Lexi let out a notable squirt. Sarah unleashed an army of spawn._

_Lexi was enjoying the feeling of having her holes fucked at the same time. Her muscles tightened and her toes curled in pleasure as Fletcher and Sarah continued to fuck Lexi. Sarah, enjoying the sight of Lexi's toes curling, began to suck on them while Fletcher French kissed the blonde math princess._

_Lexi moaned like a slutty whore. As if magic was in motion, Lexi squirted what seemed like a liter all over Sarah's face. All the vampire did was lick her lips and try something new._

_The vampire wanted to make Lexi squirt again. Seeing Lexi's sweet nectar leaking out of her hairy rainforest made her mouth water. Sarah moved Fletcher off of Lexi so he could watch her squirt again. Sarah shoved two fingers inside Lexi and began to finger her pussy furiously. The math princess brought herself to the vampire's facial lips and passionately kissed her._

_Fletcher watched in amazement at the sight before his eyes. He would've drooled if he hadn't forced shut his jaw._

_Fletcher began to stroke his huge snake in front of the girls. The sounds coming from Lexi's and Sarah's mouths were too hot for the young artist._

_With a great splash, a hand like dash, and as though there was cash, Fletcher saw oil pastels and bottles of acrylic paint while he released a small cry and a sea of mayonnaise._

_Lexi began to scream really loud as she squirted her sweet nectar all over Sarah's fingers._

_Some nectar ricocheted off of one of Sarah's fingers and into Sarah's left eye. Sarah yelped and fell back._

_Sarah wiped the nectar off of her eye and licked it off of her finger, savoring the taste of the sexy, squirting blonde._

_"Y'know," Sarah began, "girls always taste good, especially the tall blonde ones."_  
_When Lexi blushed at the vampire's words, Sarah verbally complimented Lexi's body. Then, Sarah opened her mouth widely over one of Alexis' mounds and began to suck on her light-brown nipple. Lexi moaned to the feeling of the sexy vampire sucking her nipple and licking around the mound. Sarah used her other hand to play with Lexi's other mound by squeezing it. Lexi wanted to play with herself very badly, the pleasure was getting too much for her._

_Right next to her, a pink rubber double dildo appeared and she took the pink device and began to fuck her dripping rainforest. If there was another girl with a dripping wet rainforest, she could fuck Fletcher. Fletcher felt left out of the fun, feeling unwanted._

_Suddenly, a sneeze diverted all attention. A blonde stood like a deer, nude and with her hair down. Fletcher invited her over, and the taller ladies resumed business._

_After the artist motioned for the memory queen, Fletcher noticed something. Olive's hair was much darker than he remembered. Olive's hair was a dark brown, like cola. Also, Olive's hills seemed at least two bra sizes bigger. Olive walked with her head held high. What the balls? Was Olive a little taller? It seemed as though this Olive was an evil twin, or perhaps an older sister of Olive's._

_In little time, the blue-eyed beauty traversed across the floor and kneeled in front of the young Quimby._

_Fletcher stood proudly. So did his egg roll. Olive smirked and shoved the stuffed burrito into her mouth. She licked the entrance. Fletcher squeaked._

_Her blue eyes stared into Fletcher's eyes. It was a sexy sight for Fletcher and a turn-on too. Olive kept sucking on the burrito and licking it passionately. The dark-brown-haired girl took his cock and stuck it in between her voluptuous hills and began to titfuck him._

_Fletcher let his eyes turn to white while he moaned like a bitch. Olive licked the tip of the Twinkie while mountain rubbing. Fletcher howled exactly like a holler monkey._  
_Cruelly, Olive quit the titfucking so she could do something else. Fletcher frowned until Olive pushed the boy onto his back and made her bucket of dipping sauce fit over the corn dog._

_Olive placed her hands on Fletcher's chest and started to ride his tool. Her dripping rainforest felt good for Fletcher as he enjoyed the feeling of Olive fucking him. Olive started to bounce up and down on Fletcher's corn dog. The sight of seeing her hills bounce up and down made the young artist's mouth water. He felt like sucking and squeezing her juicy mounds on her hot body._

_Fletcher reached out to grab a boob, but Olive slapped his hand with a smirk._  
_There was something that Fletcher secretly thought of a lot. Fletcher always wanted a woman with three loaves._  
_Fletcher was shocked to see a third breast emerge from between Olive's other two boobs. Fletcher only smirked and drooled. The middle breast was much bigger and lactating._

_The sight of seeing three breasts on Olive really made Fletcher's mouth water. He wanted to suck the milk out of the middle one so badly; he wanted to quench his thirst with the milk coming out of her utter._

_Fletcher sat up and sucked the veiny breast. Olive moaned and forced more of the bottle in her hot water. Fletcher squealed loudly. Olive moaned and her sauce drenched Fletcher's egg roll. Fletcher cried Olive's name and shot a liter of spawn into this three-boobed lady._  
_Meanwhile, Sarah and Lexi did some crazy stuff._

_Sarah pushed Lexi's smooth, sexy legs back. Much to Sarah's surprise, Lexi was flexible._

_Sarah bit her lip to avoid using her teeth on the girl. After that, Sarah ran her cool fingers along Lexi's thighs. Lexi shut her eyes and nodded at the vampire. Sarah licked those chops agonizingly slowly. That made Lexi whine._

_What happened next made Lexi whine more._  
_Sarah succumbed to her desire. She brought a fang—Lexi couldn't see it if her eyes were open—and gingerly dragged it._

_Lexi started to feel the fang on her thigh as she continued to whine some more. _

_Sarah sort of glitched and chewed Lexi's flesh, not puncturing any skin though. Sarah inhaled the scent of Lexi's arousal and her eyes rolled to white. Sarah might lose it._

_Her lust for Lexi was too much for Sarah and her scent was driving her wild. Sarah continues to chew Lexi's flesh and licking her thigh to her leg and to her foot. _

_"Oh, gosh." Lexi moaned._

_Hearing this, Sarah chewed and licked more ferociously. Lexi's eyes rolled to white and Sarah's right fang pierced Lexi's thigh._

_Lexi winced in pain after Sarah's fang pierced her thigh. A bit of blood trickled down her thigh as Sarah started to lick the crimson syrup. _

_Sarah grinned maliciously, yet she internally chid herself for licking up the blood. Sarah tried so hard not to feast on humans. The way Sarah licked the wound turned on Lexi, even though there was a bit of pain. Basically, Sarah was soothing the wound which felt really good._

_Sarah continued to soothe the wound until Lexi started moaning. Sarah kept Lexi's legs pushed back and began to lick her sweet, juicy, swollen pussy. _

_"Mmm…faster…" Lexi groaned._  
_Sarah sped up with her tongue. Lexi's eyeballs rolled as Sarah shoved her tongue and two fingers into Lexi and pumped fiercely. __Lexi bit down on her lower lip and her toes started to curl from this extreme pleasure from the female vampire. __Lexi screamed loud in pleasure as she started squirting in Sarah's mouth and all over her fingers. __Sarah happily slurped all of Lexi's girl jizz. Sarah tried to get more by fisting, but Lexi wouldn't have it._

_Sarah began to kiss Lexi on her lips so she to taste herself all over her lips._

_"Damn, I just wanna make you explode all the time." Sarah smirked._  
_"Thanks." Lexi smirked back, "Lay down."_  
_Sarah was about to become victim of Alexis Reed._

_Lexi began to suck on Sarah's chocolate-brown nipple while bringing her hand down to her burrito and gently stroking it._

_Sarah's tower remained erect. Sarah's chocolate chips stood like poles. Sarah became peaceful and completely relaxed._  
_"Mmm," Sarah moaned dreamily. "That's right. Just like that."_

_Lexi pumped and she sucked and she licked as Sarah found herseld lost in the pleasure._

_Sarah saw stars and hot dogs. Unbeknownst to herself, Sarah was screaming and mewling simultaneously, like a bitch._  
_Sarah dreamily uttered, "Oh, Erica…" before passing out._

_Lexi stopped and wondered who Erica was and why Sarah said her name._

_Lexi shrugged._

_Impromptu, a slice of cake appeared across the plain white space._

_Lexi picked up the cake and smeared it all over Sarah's breasts and all over her own body so she could become the vampire's tasty treat. _

_The vanilla frosting made Sarah look very irresistible. The white cake on Sarah proved to be very tempting for Lexi. Lexi had a hard time deciding whether or not top lick the girl. __Lexi decided to lick the vanilla frosting off of Sarah. __Sarah was still unconcious as Lexi had her way with her. Lexi rubbed her finger in frosting and stuck it into Sarah's geyser. After sticking her finger into Sarah's geyser, Lexi rubbed some more frosting on her finger and covered the volcano. Next, Lexi stuck a frosted finger in Sarah's anus._

_The brown skinned vampire's ass and geyser were now filled with frosting. It was making Lexi's mouth water._

_Lexi would have indulged if her shoulder hadn't been tapped._

_Lexi turned around to see who it was that tapped her on her shoulder._

_There stood Kennedy. She was sporting a lacy pink bra and matching panties._  
_"Why are you procrastinating? The people are waiting for the tape?" Kennedy queried._

_Lexi saw how sexy Kennedy looked. She wanted to eat out the brown haired Asian girl so badly and rub her pussy against hers. Lexi decided to act upon her thoughts. So, without another word being spoken, Lexi snapped her fingers. Kennedy lost her pink undergarments. They vanished._

_Kennedy's tits seemed a ton larger than before. Also, Kennedy sported blonde hair._  
_Kennedy laid on some blue canopy bed and was under the other blonde, Lexi._

_At first, the two (although Kennedy was reluctant) French kissed. That escalated to neck sucking. Lexi kissed the debate prodigy on her lips. Kennedy's lips were full and soft for Lexi. Kennedy was caught off-guard by Lexi's tongue in her mouth, battling her tongue for dominance._

_If Kennedy tried to lose—she tried to win—she would have failed. Oh, Kennedy won that match._  
_However, Lexi had an agenda._

_After their hot makeout session, Lexi kissed down to Kennedy's neck and started to suck on her special spot which drove Kennedy crazy. _

_Kennedy flopped on the bed and moaned simultaneously. Kennedy had an agenda, too, though. She reached for Lexi's left mound and pinched Lexi's howled in pain and fell onto the bed, next to Lexi._

_Kennedy's hand reached over to Lexi's pussy, and Lexi's hand reached over to Kennedy's pussy as they began rubbing each other's pussies. Kennedy let out a soft moan as Lexi worked her magic on her._

_Kennedy played innocent for a minute or two, but morphed—in attitude—after. Kennedy commanded Lexi to lay on the magic bed with her legs as far spread as they could go. Lexi agreed. Kennedy smirked and evilly chuckled at the flexible legs._  
_Lexi's hairy jungle was very becoming to the debate queen._  
_Kennedy used the Spock method on and in Lexi's biz. Lexi groaned like a grizzly bear._

_Kennedy licked around Lexi's pussy. She started to spread her pink pussy lips wide and inserted her tongue into her tunnel. Lexi pulled Kennedy's blonde hair as she continued to tongue fuck her._

_Lexi and Kennedy made eye contact. Lexi wanted to see Kennedy's eyes when she exploded. Kennedy awaited Lexi's reactions.  
It was safe to say both ladies would be surprised and relieved._

_Kennedy was a natural at licking pussy. She kept her eyes on Lexi and saw her reaction. Lexi's toes began to curl and it became a sexy sight for the debate prodigy. _

_Lexi groaned like she lost herself. Kennedy stuck her tongue all the way into Lexi and forced her tongue over Lexi's G-spot. Lexi moaned crazily vibrated. Also, Lexi jammed Kennedy's head further into her personal Jacuzzi._  
_Kennedy obeyed and feasted even more fiercely on the vanilla pudding cup._

_Feeling really horny, Kennedy began to play with own pussy, rubbing it in a circular motion. Her lovely, curvy ass was sticking up in the air, wanting to get licked by Lexi. Kennedy kept feasting and feasting on Lexi's pussy until she was ready to cum. Kennedy and the math princess kept their eyes locked on each other as Lexi began to squirt her nectar into the blonde asian's slutty mouth. After swallowing the nectar, Kennedy brought herself to Lexi's lips and kissed her passionately. Lexi was getting turned on by tasting herself on Kennedy's lips; now Lexi wanted payback._

_Lexi slid her body from under the potential future president which made Kennedy pout with her bottom lip. Lexi thought that the younger female looked adorable like that. Lexi crawled on Kennedy and smirked. Kennedy didn't like being on the bottom, but she played nice. Oh, Lexi's agenda was going to be carried out._

_Fletcher came in and he saw Lexi and Kennedy having fun with each other. Although, he had a fantasy of seeing girls wearing lacy bras and prep schoolgirl outfits. And by magic, it appeared on both of the blondes. _

Poof! _Chyna and Paisley appeared from nowhere. However, they both were matching Kennedy and Lexi's outfits._  
_Fletcher watched as Chyna and Paisley got to work._

_Olive walked over while Sarah awoke._

_Fletcher began to watch this hot, all-girl orgy. Lexi removed Kennedy's lacy bra and started to suck on her mountains. _

_Kennedy swung back her hair and stroked Lexi's hair. Paisley penetrated Chyna with her arrow. Chyna stuck her tongue in Kennedy's buns; all girls groaned._  
_Meanwhile, Sarah shoved her meat into Kennedy's mouth. Kennedy was triple penetrated._

_Sarah kept fucking the blonde asian's mouth and treating her like a slutty whore. Kennedy moaned and gagged while having her holes fucked. _

_Sarah loved the feeling of her cock in Kennedy's mouth. She groaned, and her eyes rolled back as she pumped. Paisley moaned at the feeling of her dick inside Chyna's butt. Lexi was loving the tiny rocks upon the Kennedy mountains._

_Now, Olive climbed on top of Fletcher in a 'sixty-nine' position. Fletcher always thought about licking Olive and cumming with her while 'sixty-nine'ing._

_Olive began to suck on Fletcher's burrito while slowly licking her hairy rainforest. Her pubic hair tickled Fletcher's nose as he kept feasting on her._

_Fletcher giggled a little into Oilve.  
_

_Olive moaned onto Fletcher's hot cock while she was licking it passionately. Her saliva covered tongue moved up and down his shaft and the tip as she slipped her tongue in the hole. She could taste the pre-cum and she really enjoyed it. Olive licked and Fletcher feasted and to top it all off, Olive shook her curvy ass while being eaten out._

_Olive groaned like crazy. Albeit Sarah disliked anal, she decided to try something new._

_Sarah wanted to make Olive her next sex toy._

_Magically, Sarah's burrito grew. It was longer and more stuffed. Albeit Olive could not see it, she knew something behind her morphed._  
_Before Olive could turn her backdoor was invaded._

_Olive muffled after Sarah entered her backdoor. Olive kept sucking and Fletcher moaned while Sarah fucked. The vampire fucked the dark haired genius' ass nice and slow to enjoy the tightness of her ass._

_Sarah moaned some words in another language while doing that biz. Fletcher paid attention to the vampire's cries. However, Sarah opened her mouth a little to widely, and Fletcher noticed something._  
_"You're a vampire. Oh, Gosh. She's a vampire…" Fletcher murmured._

_Fletcher was surprised to see Sarah's fangs. Her sexual lust for Olive must've triggered her vampire senses._

_Sarah laughed fully and continued her work while shaking her head._

_Fletcher shoved his little man as far as he could inside the girl's oral cavity and throat. Simultaneously, Olive stroked the being. Fletcher pushed and pulled back the skyscraper slowly._

_Fletcher kept pushing his cock past Olive's gag reflexes. Olive made some sexy noises as she was getting her sweet holes fucked. The dark-haired genius played with her mountains and flicking and pinching her pink nipple and moved her hand down to her jacuzzi and started rubbing it in a circular motion. Her moist rainforest __was glistening and dripping with her sweet and juicy nectar._

_A sweet voice offered help to Olive. Olive was instructed to shut her eyes. She did._

_Fletcher saw how beautiful Olive looked with her eyes shut while he was fucking her mouth. Then, the sweet voice instructed Fletcher to keep fucking Olive's mouth. He looked up to see who's the girl with the sweet voice, the girl was revealed to be Olive. Fletcher was surprised to see two different Olives in the same room, one with dark hair and another with blonde hair. The blonde Olive was completely naked; she was being all sweet and innocent, just how Fletcher liked __it. Olive watched her dark-haired twin getting fucked by Fletcher and Sarah; it was making her cute, hairless pussy wet, and she masturbated._

_Blonde Olive, she preferred to be called Olivia, released a groan from her diaphragm. She sounded like a bear. However, she was as graceful as a swan or a flamingo._

_Olive opened her eyes and saw Olivia rubbing her pussy. She saw how beautiful Olivia and she wanted her badly. Olivia was fully developed. Also, she had mouthwatering, natural c-cup breasts, a lovely curved ass, a tight, little asshole and a perfectly shaved pink pussy for her to feast on. The thought popped into the naughty dark haired girl's mind and she had a wild idea. Olive removed Fletcher's burrito and commanded Sarah to stop fucking her. Olive wanted them to watch her and Olivia have hot, lesbian sex and masturbate while watching them._

_Olive walked over to the sweet and innocent girl kissed her. The two laid down on the bed and had their hot makeout session as Fletcher jerked off to the girls of his dreams._

_Groans peppered the place like a sneeze. Hair was flying; profanity joined the party. A snap, a scream, a moan, and a drizzle later, all that could be heard was silence.  
That didn't last too long._

_Olive picked up a black dildo and a pink double dildo to use on Olivia. Olivia took the black rubber device and sucked it. Olive was definitely going have some fun with the sweet girl. _

_Then, Olive shoved the pink monster into the backdoor of the blonde Olive._  
_Olivia howled. Her cry mimicked the cry of a wolf. Sarah strutted over and showed the ladies her horse monster device_.

_Olivia stopped sucking on the black device and wanted the real thing. The innocent blonde took the vampire's burrito and began taking a couple of inches in her mouth. Olive kept fucking Olivia's backdoor and started to lick her dripping wet jacuzzi. Fletcher, wanting to cum again, starts to slowly jerk himself off to seeing Olive and Sarah having their way with sweet and innocent Olivia._

_Sarah groaned, Olivia moaned, Olive fucked, and Fletcher stroked as the three girls had fun with the young artist watching._

_It was a battle to see who would cum first, and Olivia was closing in on her orgasm; so was Sarah and Fletcher. Olivia came all over Olive's tongue. Olivia's moans were beautiful and graceful. Olive removed the pink device out of the blonde's backdoor and saw that cute little rosebud. It was the hottest thing to see coming from a blonde girl who was sweet and innocent._

_As an attempt to silence her own cry, Sarah bit down on her lower lip as she shot her seed down the innocent blonde's throat. Olivia took all of Sarah's cum and savored the taste of it before swallowing it all._

_Sarah's eyes rolled to white when a hard something pricked her behind. Next, Srarah howled. It was no surprise that Olivia began another journey along Sarah's magic wand._

_Olivia began to enjoy the feeling of Sarah's wand in her innocent mouth. Olive brought Olivia's foot on her mouth and started to suck on her pretty toes and licking them. Olivia sucked and Olive sucked, the two Olives were in a passionate sucking game._

_It was said that one should dislike the player of the game, in place of the game._  
_In this case, Olivia and her sister loved both the player and the game._

_Olive sucked on her twin's toes and enjoyed the feeling of them in her mouth. Sarah let out a loud roar as she removed her magic stick out of Olivia's mouth and blew a couple strands of her cum all over the sweet blonde's face._

_Olive's tongue became a windshield wiper to the windshield that was Olive's face._

_Olive licked Sarah's hot white cream off of Olivia's face and swallowed the hot load. Then, it was Fletcher's turn to fuck Olive and Olivia and for Sarah to watch them. Sarah sat down on the chair and watched the whole show start. Fletcher kissed the sweet girl on her lips while Olive watched, making her jealous_.

_Olive didn't like that. So, she snapped her fingers and magic happened._

_Fletcher and Olive switched places, with her on the bed kissing Olivia and with him watching her and her sweet twin._

_Fletcher was now kissing the dark-haired girl passionately. His tongue slipped into her horny mouth, fighting for dominance. Olivia was enjoying the sight of her dark-haired twin making out with the boy of her dreams. _

_It seemed impossibly evil that what happened next actually happened._  
_Olivia sticker her very long tongue down Fletcher's 's tongue seemed to break a world record. Then, Olivia jumped onto Fletcher._

_Olivia grabbed Fletcher's burrito and shoved it right into her jacuzzi, letting out a loud moan. _

_Fletcher's eyes displayed a movie in his brain. Fletcher saw stars, rainbows, Spock, and tube socks._

_Olivia continued to bounce up and down on Fletcher's stick, nice and hard; she let out some loud, earth-shattering moans. Olivia and Fletcher kept their eyes locked on each other while feeling the heat. Fletcher stuck his fingers in his mouth and stuck them in Olivia's mouth. Olivia gagged on the fingers after Fletcher stuck them down her throat. After getting his fingers nicely coated with his saliva and Olivia's saliva, Fletcher moved his fingers to Olivia's backdoor area and slowly inserted in Olivia's tight, cute ass. _

_Olivia howled like a preppy bitch; that squeal was quite apropos for the brunette._  
_Olivia talked in a very becoming manner to Fletcher; in other words, Olivia was "dirty talking". It was very fitting that Fletcher accelerated in speed._

_Olivia kept screaming really loudly and kept dirty talking while Fletcher fingered and fucked her. He continued to speed up his fucking until he felt himself getting ready to erupt inside her._

_The volcanic eruption occurred with a gush and a convulsion. Fletcher nearly fainted and blacked out._


End file.
